


Twinks Need Not Apply

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Punishment, Spanking, Twinks, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: The satisfaction of a job well done is almost derailed by workers that slack off......but redemption is possible!





	Twinks Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is fantasy and in real life clear consent is a must. Enjoy!

There's nothing quite like pulling off an event you've planned from start to finish. All that matters tonight is that my first "official" party planning gig was an overwhelming success. That said, I'm exhausted and relieved the night is almost over.

The only snag was a couple of the servers. Someone, anyone, save me from twinks who would rather flirt and shake their perky little bums than do their job. It's not like you're working for tips, boys! Mental note, NO MORE TWINKS!! I walk through the kitchen to finish last inspection before flipping out the lights and leaving. What I find is a young man with dirty blond hair making out with a pretty brunette boy, the same twinks I had trouble with all night long! There's no denying they make a lovely sight and any other time I'd happily pay to watch. Not tonight though because they are surrounded by dirty dishes that should've already been washed, dried and stored away.

"You have to be joking!" comes hissing out of my mouth before I can stop it. They jump apart, guilty looks adorn their faces. I hear a car horn beep and the dark haired young man looks relieved as he says, "That's for me!" and he's gone in a flash. I was so close to relaxing at home and now THIS! I smile at the other boy and can feel it's more bitchy than pleasant. His cheeks are burning, the pink flush stains down his neck and disappears into his shirt. He's biting one kiss swollen lip and diligently studying a spot on the floor. "Nice boyfriend to bail on you like that, Marcus." He glances up and softly says, "Not my boyfriend, Miss Emma. No boyfriend...or girlfriend. I'm so sorry for the mess. I'll make it up to you. I promise"

"Doubtful that you're going to be making anything up to me, Marcus. You are a good worker when you focus but I'm extremely disappointed in your behavior tonight." He looks so sad at that but I'm not done yet. "I need people I can rely on. I've warned you before, I've threatened before but nothing seems to make an impression. What do I have to do to get results? Bend you over the counter and spank you? Would that punishment get it through to you exactly how serious I am?"

He just stares at me, wide eyed and slack jawed. "WHAT?" I snap, "Has no one ever taken the time to teach you some manners? You think you can always waltz around batting your eyes and shaking your ass to get your way because you're so cute? Is that it? Do you need taken in hand and taught a lesson? No wonder you're such a naughty boy, if no one's ever given you boundaries or taught you about punishment what else can I expect? Now go to the end of the counter and bend over it for your punishment." 

At first I don't think he's going to do it but he slowly positions himself as I directed. I grab a clean wooden spoon and smack that round little butt. The 'crack' is very satisfying so I repeat it again and again, alternating between the left and right globes of his ass and making sure to stay on the fleshy part. I don't want to seriously hurt him, just teach him a lesson he won't forget. He cries out, "Oh, please, Miss Emma! Please!"

"Please what, Marcus? Please stop?"

"No...no..." Marcus stammers, "I mean, oh, I don't know!"

I can't help the peal of laughter that spills out of me. "Marcus! Are you enjoying this? It's supposed to be punishment not getting you off, dirty boy!" He vehemently denies it but I look closely and notice the minute shifting of his hips, seeking pressure against his crotch, and I can't resist taking a hold of a cheek in each hand and rubbing, squeezing and fondling his perfectly plump ass. I can feel the heat radiating off his skin from the spanking and as I'm about to let go he lets out the filthiest moan I've heard in ages. I release his ass and with that, he breaks. "Please don't stop. I'll be a good boy for you. I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything. Anything at all....." 

"QUIET! You still don't get it. YOU don't get to tell me what to do. You don't get to make a bargain with me. You will do exactly as I say or you will get nothing. Even then you might get nothing except for knowing that you pleased me, understand?" He whimpers and nods. "Marcus, I need your words. Stand up and look at me. Do you understand what you're saying?"

Holy hell! He looks totally wrecked as he says, "I understand, Miss Emma." I never thought he would get off on this but he's sweating and his pupils are shot. His cock is a solid ridge behind the zipper of his black dress pants. I reach out and caress it firmly as I say, "Baby boy, you're so hard. It has to hurt. Do you want me to take care of that for you?" He looks at me like he'd bring me the world if I only asked and nods as he replies, "If it pleases you."

I lead him over to the sink where there's a steel tub that held ice for drinks all night. Most of it has melted leaving behind frigid water. I sink my hand into it and try not to flinch as the cold bites into my skin. I fight against showing any reaction and keep Marcus's focus elsewhere with light touches and strokes along his frame. Once I'm sure I can't take anymore of the icy water, I dry my hand off and say to him, "Be a good boy and open your pants. Let me see your pretty cock. You're so hard for me, baby boy. I'm going to take care of that for you right now." My hand is so cold my bones ache and I almost feel guilty when I wrap my frigid fingers tightly around his hot hard cock. He instantly tries to jerk away but I tighten my grip even more and demand, "Do NOT fight me! Be still." He instantly obeys but I can tell it's not easy for him. His erection is gone and he shivers before me. I smile sweetly, drop a kiss on his cheek and say, "I told you I would take care of it for you, I just didn't say how. You were very good for me and I am pleased." 

He keeps his eyes downcast and is trying to control his breathing. "Thank you, Miss Emma." is all he replies and I'm proud of how quickly he's catching on. I never knew I wanted to control someone like this and it's a heady feeling but I'm not done with him yet. "Your punishment is complete but if you seek my forgiveness, follow me."

I lead him into the lounge where there's a sofa. I lie back, pull my skirt up and say, "Show me how good you can eat my pussy, little boy." He drops to his knees and pulls the soaking wet wisp of red lace that passes for panties off me. I'm bare before him and he doesn't waste any time before seeking atonement. He dives in with broad sweeps of his tongue from my hole to my clit. He swirls and retraces the path. He doesn't let up or stop as he plunders my pussy, licking and teasing before sucking hard on my clit. My hands tangle in his blond hair and I press into him, smashing him tighter into my wet folds. He offers no resistance to me. I feel the probing stiffness of his tongue as he plunges it into my dripping hole. I ride it seeking nothing but my own pleasure as my hands anchor him in place and I chase my climax. He's back at my clit and I feel the edge of his teeth against me before he sucks hard on it again and the sharp pleasure-pain combination sends me plummeting over the edge and I cum pressed tightly to his face.

I'm trying to catch my breath when I realize Marcus is still kneeling on the floor beside me. He has a look of expectation on his cum covered face. I lean forward and whisper into his ear, "Don't you need to get the dishes done so we can both go home?"


End file.
